Nephilim
by JadeFromOuterSpace
Summary: <html><head></head>AU/Destiel/Sabriel/CrowleyxOC. Es mi versión de la temporada 10, con un giro inesperado. Un arcángel desaparecido en acción, un hermano menor desesperado por encontrar y ayudar a su hermano, un ángel muy humano con sentimientos encontrados...a eso hay que sumarle la aparición de un nuevo personaje que dice ser hija de nada mas ni nada menos que de Castiel. M por cap futuros</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Dean Winchester/Castiel. Sam Winchester/Gabriel. Crowley/OC

**Adventencia: **M/M pairing. Si no es lo tuyo, de recomiendo que salgas. Spoiler hasta temporada 9.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de CW, lo único mio es la historia, por la cual no gano nada, solo entretener a ustedes y a mi.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! si, esto debe ser molesto, pero es necesario. Esta es mi primera historia y nacio en el medio del _Hellatus _entre la temporada nueve y diez, por lo que esto seria la nueva temporada. Trate de subirlo ahora, desde ya lamento las faltas de ortografías y trataré de subir cada semana (si la facultad me lo permite). Me despido! Adiossss!

**Hace unos años**

**18 de septiembre del 2008**

El paisaje semidesértico, lleno de tierra y pasto seco se vio iluminado por unos segundos, no era la luz del sol reflejada en algún objeto metálico, era algo más. La luz se desvaneció dejando atrás a una chica inconsciente en el suelo.

La joven abrió los ojos, muy aturdida.

El sol golpeaba su rostro dificultando la tarea de abrir los ojos para inspeccionar el lugar. Luego de unos minutos se acostumbró a los fuertes rayos del sol, que le daban la bienvenida al extraño lugar. Miró a todos lados, tratando de entender dónde estaba. Su visión se veía disminuida por la cantidad de sol que inundaba el campo, pero sus oídos captaron algo.

-_¡Dean!_- dijo una voz. La chica trató de encontrar de donde provenía esa extraña voz, parecía que la tenía al lado, pero estaba sola.- ¡_Dean!_- volvió a escuchar.

Logro divisar una estructura, una casa quizás. De ese lugar un hombre salía corriendo a toda velocidad. La joven trato de gritar pero solo se escuchó el aire escapando de sus pulmones. Con la garganta seca y mareada por el sol, vio cómo se escapada en un auto su oportunidad de ayuda.

Trato de caminar hacia el lugar donde había salido el hombre con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda. Sus piernas temblaban por consecuencia del mareo que sentía en ese momento. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó en la tierra con un quejido de dolor por las piedras incrustadas en la piel de sus rodillas. Como pudo, volvió a reincorporarse y luego de varios intentos fallidos, pudo dar unos pasos.

Cada paso que la acercaba a la edificación, más dolía y más quemaba. El pasto seco y las piedras puntiagudas lastimaban sus pies desnudos.

Luego de la tortura de caminar que parecieron horas, que no fueron más de cinco minutos de caminata lenta, el batir de alas la distrajo de su tarea. A solo diez pasos más habría llegado, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y giro para enfrentar al nuevo acompañante.

-¡Hey!- El hombre era un poco más alto que ella, cabello rubio y ojos calmos. La tomo de la cadera y la sostuvo.-Para, para…te lastimaras si sigues así-sonrió abiertamente a la joven.- Déjame ayudarte.

Ella no estaba en posición de negar la ayuda del extraño hombre, la necesitaba y mucho, además…su instinto no le decía lo contrario.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, él la tomo en brazos.

-Sostente fuerte- dijo el hombre antes de dejar ver un par de alas de dimensiones enormes. Sus alas eran de un color blanco puro, que brillaban como un cristal bajo el sol; se veían suaves, muy suaves. Por algún motivo no la asusto, al contrario, la fascinó.

-¿Eres un ángel?- pregunto la chica bajo un asombro absoluto.

Antes de contestar, el ángel la sostuvo con fuerza sobre su pecho y ella se relajó inmediatamente sobre él. La chica sintió un ligero tirón en su estómago y por instinto cerro sus ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente, un departamento para ser más específico.

-Un arcángel pequeña- contestó ante la pregunta curiosa de la joven y la miro a los ojos.- ¡Pero no digas nada! estoy bajo un programa de protección de testigos, soy más conocido como Loki.- Con una sonrisa la deposito en un sofá.- Aunque puedes llamarme Gabriel- continuó el arcángel- o Gabe…o tío Gabe mejor aún- amplio su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible. La emoción ere evidente en sus ojos.

La chica lo miro curiosa, por mero instinto ladeo la cabeza a un costado y lo observo confundida "¿_Tío Gabe?"_

-¡Por mí Padre, eres igual a _él_!- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dejos y riendo abiertamente.

"¿_Se reirá de mí?"_ fue lo primero que pensó la chica.

-¿Perdón?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la joven, y eso que tenía millones de preguntas.

-Si sigues doblando el cuello así- se rio Gabe más fuerte- te quebraras el cuello-con paso tranquilo, como acercándose a un animal asustado, puso su dedo índice en la frente y lo empujó levemente- y si sigues pensando así de duro…se te explotara la cabeza. –se acercó al pilón de ropa que había aparecido al lado de ella sin darse cuenta.

Gabe con paciencia comenzó a revolver el pilón de ropa, sacando las cosas que necesitaría para ella de allí. Una camiseta sin mangas color negro, un short de jean y un par de medias hasta la rodilla negra y blanca.

-Ponte esto primero- Gabe le alcanzó un conjunto de ropa interior rosa y rojo, no era para nada revelador, era muy inocente.-vístete y luego hablaremos- con un chasquido de dedos se esfumó en el aire.

Luego de diez minutos luchando con el brassier para colocarlo en la forma correspondiente, terminó de cambiarse. Se miró al espejo, y sonrió ante la vista. La ropa le quedaba increíble.

Se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, esperando por Gabriel quien apareció unos minutos después con una bolsa y dos gaseosas.

-Gabriel -rompió el silencio la misteriosa chica, aun no se sentía cómoda llamando _tío_ a un completo extraño, y Gabriel parecía comprenderlo.

-Dime- contesto Gabe colocando la bolsa en la mesa junto con las gaseosas.

De la bolsa saco cuatro hamburguesas y dos paquetes de papas, la joven ante la visión de la comida no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca, tenía

mucha hambre, eso no lo negaba. Antes de comer, ella quería respuestas.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo- hablo finalmente, pese a que trato de pensar una pregunta…tenía varias en la cabeza.

-Es bastante sencillo- sonrió el arcángel - te explicare mientras comemos, se nota a leguas que tienes hambre – tomo asiento en la mesa que había en el lugar, frente a una gran hamburguesa- siéntate –dijo señalando a la silla frente a él- tu come.

Pese a que se moría de hambre trato de disimularla comiendo pedazos pequeños. El silencio volvió a instalarse en el medio llenando la habitación.

Gabe succionaba la pajilla, pensativo, y la muchacha lo observaba, él tenía que romper el silencio esta vez.

-Esto quizás te suena a una locura-dijo Gabe dejando su gaseosa a un lado- y no hay forma adecuada de decirlo…-comenzó a decir, aunque una ansiosa chica lo interrumpió.

-Creeré cualquier cosa que me digas- sonrió levemente

-Eres una Nephilim-continuo Gabe- Hija de una conexión especial, muy profunda entre un ángel y un humano.-metió una papa frita en su boca y la masticó- Tengo mucho hermanos, tu padre es uno de ellos. Mi favorito podría decirse –rompió en una gran risa-aunque es un poco raro.

-Crees que podría hablar con…-la muchacha dejo la frase inconclusa.

-Castiel –completo arcángel -El ángel de los jueves –se rio suavemente mientras llevaba a su boca la otra hamburguesa que había comprado. Mordió un gran pedazo de ella y continuo, con la boca llena- no creo que sea conveniente –hizo una pausa mientras pasaba todo el contenido de su boca- las cosas se están poniendo bastantes feas.

Eso preocupo bastante a la chica, que podía ser tan malo que no le permitiera ver a su padre. Aparentemente Gabe parecía leer su mente, porque contesto de inmediato luego de haber formulado el pensamiento.

-No es muy fácil de explicar-contestó- tus otros tíos, Michael y Lucifer…están muriendo por tener una batalla de machos alfa, que terminara en el apocalipsis. Te haré un resumen de toda la historia –río Gabriel, y con el último sorbo de gaseosa, tomo aire y comenzó a contarle la historia.

La chica lo escuchaba mientras masticaba y daba largos tragos a su bebida. Hacia pequeñas acotaciones o asentimientos en la parte correspondiente. Aparentemente tío Luke era un tipo rebelde que no quería obedecer las reglas que su Padre le había dicho, y tío Mike, por el contrario, un niño obediente de papá que hacia todo lo que él decía sin rechistar.

-Entiendo…-un bostezo corto la frase de la muchacha a la mitad.

-Lo mejor es que duermas…pero primero –sonrío y se levantó de su silla, de su bolsillo saco su teléfono celular- ¡Una foto con el tío!

La respuesta de la chica fue solo un asentimiento y una risotada. La felicidad que irradiaba su tío, era muy contagiosa. Gabe se puso a su lado y extendió el brazo, poniendo el celular ante ellos.

-Sonríe-dijo en la voz más graciosa que podía hacer.

Lo que fue recompensado por una gran sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura, por parte de la chica. Luego de que el teléfono celular capturara la foto, Gabe se disponía a ponerle un nombre a la foto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el arcángel sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

-N-no tengo nombre…-contesto la chica.

-Oh, ¿Cómo te quieres llamar entonces?-volvió a preguntar

Luego de varios segundos la chica por fin contesto.

-Joyce.

-Me gusta ese nombre –Sonrió el rubio, y tecleo "Joyce y yo" en el nombre de la foto.

Los meses venideros fueron así, comidas, charlas, y clases de "humanización" porque según Gabriel, Joy, era muy parecida a Castiel.

_"__Tienes que camuflarte con ellos"_ solía decir.

Los meses se convirtieron en años, los cuales Gabe le enseñó a su pequeña sobrina a usar su _Grace_, por lo que al año y medio ella podía hacer lo mismo que su tío. Dos años de risas y felicidad para ambos.

La vida de Gabriel se iluminó, quien había perdido la esperanza de encontrar una verdadera familia, con la llegada de la pequeña morocha todo cambio. Fue feliz, realmente, por primera vez que dejo el cielo. No negaba que no ama a todos sus hermanos ni a su Padre, pero eso ya no era una familia…por lo menos, no como la que él deseaba y ahora la tenía y no iba a perderla, por lo que juró cuidarla eternamente.

Gabriel se fue del departamento para la fecha del primero de abril, _April fools' day_, el día favorito del _Trickster. _Pero no regreso…nunca más.

_Cuatro años estoy rezando, pidiendo por ti. Donde estas tío, tengo miedo…por favor…por favor, no sé qué hacer…Gabriel, te necesito._

**Desde ya, gracias por leer. Espero con ansias sus críticas constructivas!**

**Jade;***


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel. Sam Winchester/Gabriel. Crowley/OC

**Advertencia:** M/M pairing. Slash. Spoiler hasta temporada 9. Personaje Original. Si no es lo tuyo estas en tu derecho de retirarte.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo los originales que fueron creados por mi loca cabeza. Supernatural y sus personajes pertenecen a The CW Network, Eric Kripke y demás. Escribiendo esto no gano nada, solo para entretenerlos a usted y a mi.

**Nota del** **autor: **mil disculpas por la tardanza! estuve con exámenes esta semana, e ir a la universidad no te da tiempo ni de respirar, pero heeey! aca está el segundo capítulo de _Nephilim._ Muchisisimas gracias por los Favs, los Follows y los Reviews. Siempre toda crítica, comentario o pregunta es bien recibida. Los mejores deseos en estos dias! nos leemos pronto!

**Respuestas de Reviews:****EloraP: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! y mi primer review *Tira fuegor artificiales*. Sobre tu pregunta, el momento del principio de la historia, es en el episodio de _Lazarus Rising (temporada 4 episodio 1). _Lo que quiere decir que el que grita Dean es nuestro pequeño y dulce angelito Castiel, y aparecera mas o menos en el capitulo 4 quizas...esta todo escrito pero no lo separo por capitulos. Gracias por tus buenas energías. Los mejores deseos para la semana!

**Presente**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde la última vez que su tío Gabriel se contactó con ella. Años en los cuales ella rezó todos los días como Gabe le había enseñado, aunque no había respuesta, ella seguía intentando.

Lo que aconteció en ese tiempo, además de casi matarla, transformo su visión del mundo que la rodeaba. Ángeles y demonios deseaban su cabeza o su sangre, como era el caso de la última raza. Familiares visitándola, solo para amenazarla o tratar de asesinarla. Se podría decir que la visita que más la asustó fue la de Raphael. El arcángel no se guardó cartas bajo la manga, torturándola para obtener información sobre Gabriel, la cual ella obviamente no poseía. Gracias a su abuelo, Raphael se fue antes de poder terminar con su vida, dejándola muy mal herida en una fábrica abandonada. Por suerte, pudo volar hasta el departamento de Gabriel hacer sus maletas y las de su tío y salir volando de ahí con el poco dinero que tenía, dejando todos sus recuerdos allí.

Con pesadez levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y estiro su espalda. Hacía 3 horas que estaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad donde se encontraba, en la misma posición. Varias vértebras de su espalda sonaron ante este movimiento. Agarro su teléfono celular y revisó la hora. Era casi la hora del almuerzo, terminaría el libro pronto si se apuraba, por lo que volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura emocionante del libro titulado "_Los ángeles al alcance de tus manos"_…el cual no era para nada emocionante.

¿Por qué gastaba su tiempo en libros de ángeles? Fácil, rastrear a su tío. El único libro que pudo encontrar que podría ser de ayuda hablaba sobre la _gracia_ de dichos seres, pero con su tío era bastante difícil. Trato con Castiel, pero la _gracia _que ella pudo sentir se desvaneció, por lo que seguía sin pistas.

No sabía nada de Castiel, más que la poca información que el arcángel soltaba muy de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin termino el tedioso libro dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa y sin levantar la vista resopló. El libro no fue de ayuda, ni ese ni la pila de libros que estaba enfrente de ella. Ningún hechizo o truco, un palabrerío, nada para invocar ángeles.

Los ojos le ardían y su cabeza dolía. Sentía varias miradas clavándose en ella, seguramente preguntándose, de manera silenciosa, que es lo que estaba mal con esa extraña morocha.

Mientras ella seguía con la frente pegada en la mesa, pudo apreciar un par de pies por el rabillo del ojo. Un toquecito en su hombro la hizo incorporarse. Cuando levanto la cabeza pudo observar a la persona que interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. El hombre era alto, muy alto, piel bronceada y ojos color marrón que hacían juego con su cabello que llegaba hasta su barbilla. Llevaba un traje color negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata. Llevaba varios libros y papeles antiguos además de un cuaderno y una lapicera.

-¿Está ocupado?- preguntó el hombre. Su voz sonaba cansada lo cual se reflejaba en sus ojos y su piel. Parecía enfermo. El desconocido miraba el asiento al lado de Joy, que se encontraba ocupado por el bolso de ella.

-N-no, lo siento –contesto la morocha mientras tomaba su bolso y lo dejaba en su regazo. Hizo espacio en la mesa, corriendo los libros y su cuaderno para que el más alto apoyara los suyos. Ante este gesto el mayor le sonrió y tomo asiento en la silla libre, no sin antes apoyar los libros en la mesa.

-No hay problema –dijo simplemente el hombre. Extendió su mano a la chica, quien la tomó sin problema.-Soy Sam, mucho gusto.

Con esto ella se vio invadida por una palabra, _Cazador._ Trató de no temblar ante el tibio contacto de la callosa mano con la suya, _"seguramente por la cantidad de armas que vació en criaturas como tú"_ susurró su conciencia, que le gritaba que corra y se aleje de él.

-Soy Joyce –sonrío ella, bastante nerviosa. Su vocecita interna solo repetía una y otra vez la palabra _tonta_ pero decidió ignorarla. Bajo la vista para apreciar sus manos unidas en un cordial saludo, normal…si ella obviaba los raspones en los nudillos del desconocido, ahora conocido como "Sam". Soltaron sus manos y cada uno siguió en sus tareas.

Sam la observó mientras ella se sumergía en otro libro "_la ciencia de los arcángeles"_ lo cual llamo su atención. Era sospechoso, quizás no para la gente que estaba en ese mismo instante en la biblioteca pero si para él. Una joven de no más de 25 años sin compañía y con un libro de ese tipo… "Religiosa obsesionada" dijo una voz en su cabeza, que curiosamente sonaba igual a…_Dean._ _"Dean… ¿porque?"_ pensó con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Sentía la mirada de la chica aunque podía percibir de reojo que ella seguía con su libro. Prendió su laptop ignorando la mirada de Joyce y colocó la contraseña (Después de que tu hermano use tu laptop para ver porno…uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, aunque la contraseña "SamElMoose4321" no era la mejor contraseña).

El tiempo pasaba, el reloj de la biblioteca, las hojas que pasaban de los libros y los resoplidos de los estudiantes que se daban cuenta que no iban a pasar el examen era lo único que llenaba el lugar. La guerra de miradas indiscretas se volvió tensa. Ambos se vigilaban, Joyce en posición de salir corriendo si Sam realizaba algún movimiento brusco y el hombre tratando de descifrar a aquella misteriosa mujer.

Joyce miraba al hombre sin levantar la vista del libro que como los demás no era de ayuda. El pelo color chocolate caía sobre la frente de Sam, dándole un buen aspecto ya que cubría parcialmente las ojeras bajo los ojos del cazador. Pero algo, además de lo estético del hombre, llamó su atención a la laptop que reposaba frente a él, un poco ladeada por lo que ella podía ver la foto del fondo de pantalla. Tres hombres, de los cuales él era uno.

-Bonita foto- comentó Joyce y con eso la tensión se disipó.

Sam sonrió antes de hablar.

-Él es mi hermano Dean-señaló Sam a uno de los hombres de la foto, el que tenía pelo color arena, ojos verde brillante y mandíbula cuadrada. Muy apuesto-Este otro, es Castiel-dijo ahora señalando al otro hombre. El que tenía pelo color negro, una interesante cara de póker y ojos celestes, el celeste más hermoso que uno pueda imaginar, perfecto.

La cabeza de Joyce se ladeó, lo cual Sam encontró tierno y gracioso. Él podía jurar que se podía ver como las neuronas de Joy se conectaban. Ese nombre, esa cara y más que nada esos ojos los reconocía de algún lado…de donde era el problema.

La chica se tiró de cabeza en su bolso buscando su billetera. Ahí había una foto que su tío le había dado de su padre.

-C-Castiel…-hablo la morocha sin levantar la vista de la billetera. Sacó la foto de uno de los pequeños compartimientos y la miró de nuevo. Quería estar segura de que era él y no una persona muy parecida.

Sam asintió ante el comentario de la chica, no era la reacción que él estaba esperando.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto el cazador confundido ante el exabrupto de Joyce.

-Yo…bueno…no, pero lo estoy buscando-señaló Joy con su cabeza al pilón de libros-No solo a él, a mi tío también- le entrego la foto a Sam quien la observo. En ella podía ver a Castiel con su cara de confusión y a…_Gabriel._ Un sentimiento extraño se alojó en el estómago del hombre.

_"__Tiene una muy hermosa sonrisa" _pensó para sí el más alto.

Antes de que Sam pudiera hacer un comentario sobre lo bizarro de la situación las luces de la biblioteca comenzaron a fallar. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar cada vez más fuerte, en consecuencia las millones de estanterías con libros vibraban dejando caer algunos libros.

-¡Terremoto!- se escuchó una mujer gritar.

Miles de gritos de pánico le siguieron a ese. Las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar tomaban sus cosas de forma desesperada y se atropellaban para salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡Vete!- Gritó Joyce al cazador- ¡Corre Sam!-trató de empujarlo para que se moviera-¡Me buscan a mí, vete!

Joyce hizo aparecer de la nada una _Angel blade_ en mi mano derecha.

-¡No te dejaré aquí sola!- Gritó Sam en respuesta y sacó otra _Angel blade_ que Castiel le había conseguido de su bolso y quito el seguro al arma que guardaba en su cinturón.

Todos los objetos de vidrio se rompieron ante un ruido ensordecedor que dejo a Sam de rodillas tapándose los oídos.

Una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro que estaba de espaldas a Sam apareció entre ellos, el lugar estaba oscuro como para poder distinguir su rostro.

-_Blasfemia-_dijo en _enochian_

Sin que Joyce pudiera evadirlo la misteriosa mujer, que Sam detectó como un ángel, la llevo de un golpe seco contra la pared opuesta de donde estaban, unos 5 metros.

El ángel desconocido tenía a Joyce agarrada por el cuello contra la pared. El golpe de su cabeza contra la pared hizo que se rompiera un poco y dejándole en consecuencia a la menor un mareo impresionante y la vista muy borrosa.

-_¿Quién eres?-_logró articular con el poco aire que tenía Joyce en sus pulmones en su lengua materna.

-_Debería asesinarte, él me va a recibir con honores en el cielo-_habló la mujer.

Joyce sintió una punzada que antes no estaba ahí. Una _Angel Blade _estaba presionando contra la tersa piel de su estómago. Trató de decir algo pero el aire se había acabado.

-_Me va a perdonar, si llevo tu cabeza allí arriba-_ diciendo esto, presiono lentamente el arma en el estómago de Joyce.

Mientras Sam observaba esta escena desde 5 metros más atrás pudo ver el brillo de su arma. Tomo la Angel_ blade_ y corto la palma de su mano, se arrastró, aún aturdido, a la pared más cercana y comenzó a dibujar el _sigil._ Cuando escuchó el grito agónico de Joyce apuro sus trazos terminando en tiempo record apoyó su mano en medio del _sigil _y una luz intensa iluminó el lugar.

El misterioso ángel ya no estaba y Joyce caía pesada contra el suelo de la biblioteca. Aun a oscuras la morocha tomó aire y camino hasta Sam.

La respiración de la chica era trabajosa, sus pasos errantes y se encontraba encorvada con una mano presionando la herida en su estómago. La sangre mancho su remera sin mangas blanca. Joyce sonrió y musitó un gracias tocando el hombro del cazador.

En un pestañar se encontraban en una habitación de un motel de mala muerte a fueras de la ciudad.

Sam quedo estático y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, buscando una puerta que llevara al pequeño baño del motel. Cuando por fin apareció en su campo de visón corrió a ella y la abrió dejándose caer de rodillas frente al váter vaciando el contenido de su estómago en la taza de porcelana.

**Desde ya gracias por leer, espero que les este gustando la historia!**

**Saludos!**

**Jade;***


End file.
